No soy más que una marioneta
by Brother of the Night
Summary: Después de tantos conflictos, los reinos están unidos y viven en paz;pero no durara por mucho tiempo.Un Ninja extraño aparece,y según la gente de Konoha,es un miembro de Akatsuki. Que también a revivido a viejos enemigos de los imperios. Este afirma que solo viene por el séptimo Hokage. Perro su deseo no es matarlo. Nuevas parejas para experimentar OCxOC,SasorixSakura,TobixIno.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Ey,** **que** **tal.** **Cuánto,** **pero** **cuánto tiempo a pasado, y sinceramente extrañe escribir. Pero (je siempre hay un pero) he compensado el tiempo perdido creando canciones. Lo más probable es que las ponga en algunos de mis fics, créanme, les van a encantar. Bueno, no importa, vamos a comenzar con un OC. A quien engaño, es un personaje de un juego, pero su nombre lo cambié a uno japonés.**

#XXX#

-Murasaki-sama, espéreme por favor -gritaba una joven de baja estatura, de cabello rosa claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, vestida para la batalla, con una armadura muy llamativa para cualquier hombre, trágicamente todo su pequeño cuerpo estaba cubierto con una capa púrpura que le llegaba hasta los talones. Su rostro, al igual que su cuerpo estaba cubierto pero con una máscara también púrpura y en ella se dibujaba el rostro de un hombre sonriendo como un psicópata. (**N/A: The Purple Guy. Busquen)**

-Los lentos se quedan atrás, no tengo tiempo para andar cargándote como la última vez. ¿Escuchaste Nozomi? -Se dirigió a su estudiante mientras éste seguía caminando sin parar -Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? -Preguntó, pero, para su poca paciencia Nozomi ya estaba tarareando sin prestarle la menor atención.

-Mm... Mmmm... Mmm... Mm -seguía y seguía, hasta que dijo -No le prestaré atención a Murasaki-sama si sigue de mal humor. Además me esforcé mucho para convencerlo para que yo pudiera venir. Hhm -se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

-No me lo recuerdes, fue la peor semana de mi vida -dijo Murasaki, según sus palabras no lo quería recordar, pero su mente se lo exigía. Murasaki era un tipo alto, de hecho muy alto, 2,10 cm según los expertos. Se vestía de la misma forma que su estudiante; la armadura, la capa hasta los talones y la máscara.

**Flashback.**

-Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... -Dormía junto a un árbol un joven con cierta estatura llamativa. Su máscara le oculta su rostro dormido dejándolo vulnerable ante cualquier ataque sorpresa. El nivel de cansancio era enorme, puesto que tuvo que luchar con un shinobi bastante fuerte. Su adorado descanso no iba a durar mucho; de la nada aparece una chica de pelo rosa que se posa en su estómago.

-Murasaki-sama -gritó la chica enmascarada provocando que éste se despertara de mal humor.

-Mmm -gruñó -que es lo que quieres. Por si no te diste cuenta estaba durmiendo -afirmó irritado.

-Hace un momento lo vi hablando solo, ¿Estaba conversando con Demonio-kun? Hha -suspiró emocionada - ¿Puedo ir con usted a esas misiones secretas? Puedo ser la ayudante del temible Murasaki-sama; y podría usar a mis nuevas marionetas. También quizás pueda encontrar el amor; él podría ser un fuerte ninja y yo su amor imposible, ya que Murasaki-sama no deja que me junte con él porque está celoso de nuestro inmenso amor. Y quizás... -Fue interrumpida por la seria y temible voz de Murasaki.

-Ni lo sueñes, mis misiones son muy complejas; no eres mi ayudante si no mi alumna; me gustaría ver tus nuevas marionetas; y eso jamás va a pasar, nunca en la vida me sentiría celoso por una mujer, y menos por una mocosa que le gusta ver sufrir a los hombres cortándoles sus extremidades; y además... -paró en seco cuando notó que su alumna estaba haciendo pucheros.

-Mu... Murasaki-sama... Usted es... Es muy... Muy crueeeel waaaa -empezó a llorar desconsoladamente -Murasaki-sama... Mo... Monstruo sin sentimientos... -Siguió gritando y llorando. Murasaki ya no soportaba el estrés, pero sabía que si le gritaba se pondría peor, así que hizo lo indispensable.

Ohh, vamos. No quería hacerte sentir mal; pero tienes que controlar esa imaginación tuya -dijo; en un instante la jovencita paró de llorar, se sacó la máscara dejando mostrar su bello rostro de niña buena. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron; fueron reemplazadas con una mirada asesina.

La "niña buena" agarró del cuello a su superior; no podía levantarlo pues su estatura se lo impedía. Apretó con más fuerza; acercó su rostro al de Murasaki que estaba cubierto por su máscara. No se necesitaba ser un genio para decir que el pobre estaba muerto del miedo; sus ojos se encontraron.

Los azules oscuros de Nozomi y los púrpuras de Murasaki se enfrentaron en una batalla de miradas. Los de Nozomi inspiraban terror, pero los de Murasaki serenidad y paz. Lo inesperado fue, que el enmascarado serró sus párpados dejando a su alumna algo incómoda.

-¿Murasaki-sama?... Mu... ¡MURASAKI-SAMA! -Gritó desesperada. Sacudió incontables veces al pobrecito pero no despertaba; intentó mil maneras para despertarlo, aun así no movía ni un dedo. Su rostro expresó panico, miedo, lástima, todo junto al pensar que había matado al único ser que la aceptó como era.

Incontables lágrimas se abrieron por su rostro; lo sujeto de los hombros y lo sacudió por última vez, pero nada pasó. Soltaría un grito de dolor pero.

-Zzz... Zzz... Zzzz... -Salieron respiraciones agitadas del chico.

Nozomi no quería gritar ni llorar; solo deseaba darle un gran y amoroso... ¿Golpe? Puso su mano en sima de su máscara, la sacó lentamente mientras preparaba su brazo y puño. Ya fuera la máscara no pudo evitar sonrojarse por su pacífico y sereno rostro; sin mencionar lo guapo que era. ¿Y por qué le parecía guapo? Pues desde que lo conoció nunca le había visto el rostro a su querido Murasaki-sama. Y eso fue hace cuatro años.

Poco a poco Murasaki abrió los ojos; el dormilón no aguantó el cansancio y se quedó dormido. Pero al despertar se encontró con una Nozomi sonrojada; el rostro del chico no fue lo único que le cautivo, también el hermoso pelo color púrpura oscuro que poseía; definitivamente no era un cabello común; era muy oscuro, tanto que a simple vista parecía negro.

-Controla tu ira, casi me matas -dijo apartándole de enzima, después agarró su máscara y se la puso; Nozomi se desilusiono, quería seguir observando esa cara tan cautivadora.

Se levantaron, sacudieron sus capas que estaban llenas de polvo, y mientras lo hacían Murasaki le dirigió la palabra a Nozomi, a lo que esta le prestó atención.

-Saldré en dos semanas. Tú te quedarás aquí -le dijo mirándola a los ojos; pero no se quedó de brazos cruzados.

-No, no me quiero quedar sola esta vez. Por favor Murasaki-sama lléveme con usted, los días se hacen muy largos cuando usted se va -suplicó desesperada, pero no tuvo resultado. Ya estaba hecho; Murasaki partía en dos semanas, pero antes que nada tiene que hacer algo. Los cuerpos de los dos shinobis estaban tirados junto a un árbol; el plan de éste era transformarlos en marionetas, marionetas que en algún momento de esta historia serán las que salven al mundo.

La semana pasó y Murasaki ya tenía terminada la primera marioneta, quedó sorprendido al ver los excelentes resultados de esta. Por otro lado, no se imaginó que el otro cuerpo le haya costado tanto transformarlo, pero después de tantos intentos fallidos y con Nozomi enzima molestando, por fin pudo completar su arte.

-Hhha -suspiró relajado. Tendido en el pasto con sus manos en la nuca. Merecía un descanso digno ya que se demoró una semana y media en convertir los cuerpos de los ninjas en marionetas. Y como bono extra tuvo que soportar a Nozomi todo el tiempo.

Se encontraba tendido; relajado, sus energías eran precarias y su chacra débil, lo que no es normal en un tipo tan fuerte. Pero a eso no le importó al sueño, sin más optó por atacar. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, su vista se nubló, sus oídos dejaron de escuchar, y su cuerpo se entregó al bosque.

Nozomi lo observó todo el tiempo, no quería molestarlo, su querido amigo se había sacado la máscara, y cuando lo hacía, era para dormir con toda su alma o para enfrentarse contra rivales muy fuertes; en la batalla se tiene que tener buenos reflejos para no morir; según él; por lo tanto se fue a la aldea más cercana.

Konoha...

Ya fuera de la aldea se quitó su capa, armadura, y máscara. Entró sin problemas, los guardias la dejaron pasar; su lindura y ternura cautivaba a todos, su mejor ventaja contra los hombres.

De noche volvió a la cueva donde vivían, pero su querido Murasaki-sama no se hallaba hay. Fue al lugar donde lo dejó descansar y allí se encontraba, aún en estado de sueño. Lo cargó sobre su espalda, lo llevó a la cueva, y lo tendió en su cama.

Al día siguiente comenzó la pesadilla del pobre.

Murasaki se encontraba dando un baño en una tina hecha de piedras. De vez en cuando era una buena ventaja ser artista de marionetas, porque la tina que hicieron era muy cómoda, aún más con agua caliente.

-Un buen baño es lo mejor para matar el estrés. Mmm... -pensó con la cabeza gacha -Me estoy arriesgando mucho con esto... ¿Matando al Kyubi se resolverán mis problemas? Mmm... No confío en Demonio-kun, pero... Tengo que descubrir si el portador del Kyubi es el Sabio de los Seis Caminos... Él es el único que me puede ayudar... -Se sumergió en el agua dejando ver solo sus ojos y pelo.

De la nada, muy en el fondo de la tina, se notó algo rosado. Murasaki estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no lo tomó en cuenta. En cuestión de segundos empezaron a salir burbujas desde el fondo. De poco a poco la cosa rosada se elevó hasta el punto donde se podía divisar un rostro bastante familiar. El desconocido dejó mostrar su cara y salió del agua; pero solo sacó la cabeza.

-Wooow... Murasaki-sama... Ya veo porqué las brujas y las shinobis con malas intenciones lo adoran tanto -dijo Nozomi sorprendiendo al pobre chico.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!... Pero que... ¡Nozomi! ¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?! -Dijo gritando perplejo. Su rostro se tiño a un rojo intenso. Después tapó sus partes con las manos.

-Lo que pasa es que... Me preguntaba si yo... Podría... Ir con usted a su nueva misión -dijo avergonzada y con su cara levemente roja.

-¡No! Y ahora fuera... -Sentenció el joven asesino. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más avergonzado. Pero su alumna no le obedeció, y lo siguió jodiendo.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Por qué no? No es justo... Además... Usted es muy inocente, y podría caer en las garras de cualquier mujer. -dijo mirando hacia otro lado. Le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos, pues automáticamente se les iban a otra parte. (**¬3¬)**

-No soy inocente, soy pulcro; y no me gusta pagarle a las personas con dinero, sino que de otras formas.-dijo furioso; después saca su pie del agua, lo pone en la cara de Nozomi y dice -es por eso que las brujas y otras comerciantes me quieren tanto -al terminar la frase, este le da una patada en el rostro, provocando que Nozomi saliera volando a una velocidad grande; la joven atravesó la pared de piedra chocando con la siguiente que estaba continua a esta.

-Uttchhuu... Mu... Murasaki-sa... sama... Que rudo es... -Dijo delirando bajo las rocas.

_En el bosque..._

Murasaki se encontraba con sus nuevas marionetas; las estaba probando por cualquier error. Hasta que.

-MURASAKI-SAMA... -se escuchó un grito agudo, el chico miró para todos lados pero no encontró nada. Después de una serie de dos segundos alzó su cabeza y observó cuidadoso. Para su desgracia solo era Nozomi.

-Hmm -gruñó. Después se movió a un lado y esperó.

-¡AHHHHHHH! -Gritó al darse cuenta que su superior se avía movido. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Nozomi se estrellara.

-Murasaki-sa... ma... -Susurró débilmente. Este solo le dio la espalda y se marchó.

-No -dijo como última palabra.

_En el taller de marionetas..._

El joven enmascarado yacía sentado; en frente había una mesa donde se encontraba un frasco extraño con un líquido color verde.

-Excelente, esta podría ser la nueva arma letal de mis marionetas. Solo me falta probarla con una -dijo. Al rato la pescó y la miró más de cerca. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que alguien esperaba atrás suyo.

-¡MURASAKI-SAMA! -gritó Nozomi. Al instante lo abrazó por atrás.

-¡AHHHHH! -al sentir el grito, dio un pequeño salto; pero cuándo fue abrasado soltó la pócima dejándola caer.

-¡NOOO! -Gritó mientras intentaba alcanzarla con su mano izquierda; fue demasiado tarde.

El frasco al tocar el piso se rompió, el líquido... Misteriosamente explotó.

Ya pasados treinta segundos Murasaki seguía sentado, pero esta vez en el piso. Nozomi seguía abrazada del chico algo confusa por lo que pasó.

La explosión no les hizo nada, pues sus capas, máscaras y armaduras eran para la lucha y para resistir fuertes explosiones.

-No... zo... mi... -Susurró harto de las insistencias de la joven - ¿Quieres ir con migo a mi nueva misión? -Preguntó aun susurrando; la chica no lo podía creer, lo había logrado. Por fin iría a esas misiones secretas donde se arriesga la vida su querido Murasaki-sama. Ella solo pudo decir.

-¡SIIIIIIII! -Gritó a más no poder.

-Hhha... -suspiró el joven cansado -¿Por qué tengo tanta piedad con ella? -Se dijo -en fin, no importa, si de esta forma me deja tranquilo, estoy feliz -dijo con una débil sonrisa, que por suerte se la tapaba su máscara.

**Fin** **Flashback**

-Hhhha -suspiró Murasaki. Detrás venía su alumna intentando alcanzarlo.

-Todavía no me dice hacia dónde vamos -dijo, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Vamos a visitar a Demonio-kun, esta nueva misión es muy compleja como para que yo la haga sólo -dijo, caminando más rápido que antes.

-Entonces ¿Demonio-kun nos ayudará? -preguntó emocionada.

-No exactamente, esas carroñas de demonios no son confiables. Aunque es una verdadera ventaja tener de amigo a uno. Y uno bastante fuerte –dijo –. Iremos con él, pero no le pediremos ayuda; tenemos un sistema, es algo extremo, pero muy conveniente –término de hablar el chico.

En todo el viaje se dedicaron a caminar cautelosamente. Se demoraron más, pero llegaron sanos y salvos. Caminaban porque según Murasaki era menos llamativo. Y a él no le gustaba llamar la atención. Una semana paso; para ellos no fue nada.

Ya en el lugar estimado, el chico le dirigió la palabra a Nozomi.

-Prepárate, el lugar a donde vamos no es como los otros. De hecho no se compara con ninguno. Tiene un mal, que no importa que tan horrible seas, te sentirás tan insignificante que querrás suicidarte... Ha y otra cosa; ten mucho cuidado con los demonios, no son como el hombre; estos son más horribles -termino el chico, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna de la joven.

Murasaki pronunció un Jutsu extraño. A lo que al instante apareció de la tierra una cabeza de un demonio enorme con la boca abierta. Más allá de sus fauces se encontraba una escalera que bajaba. El chico le dirigió la palabra a Nozomi nuevamente.

-Las mujeres primero - dijo con un poco de gracia, lo que era raro en él.

-Que chistoso -respondió Nozomi sarcástica.

#XXX#

**Bueno, por fin pude subir. Tanto tiempo. Y de verdad me costó hacerlo, ya que lo escribí desde mi celu. Así que por favor sean piadosos(a). Nos veremos el próximo viernes...**

**Shao Shao...**


	2. Chapter 2: El Inframundo

**Free Time… por fin free time, tiempo libre al fiiiiiinnn… no por mucho, pero bueno. En este pequeño rato que tengo para escribir, que no sera mucho, explicare con no tanto detalle el infierno. No sera largo pues solo tengo una hora para hacerlo. Espero les guste…**

**Capítulo 2: El Inframundo...**

**Opening...**

**_(Metallica; Master of Poppets. Comienza en el minuto 0:50 y termina en el 3:35)_**

End of passion play, crumbling away

I'm your source of self-destruction

Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear

Leading on your death's construction

Taste me, you will see

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Needlework the way, never you betray

Life of death becoming clearer

Pain monopoly, ritual misery

Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see

More is all you need

You're dedicated to

How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster

Obey your master

Your life burns faster

Obey your master

Master

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings

Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams

Blinded by me, you can't see a thing

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Just call my name, 'cause I'll hear you scream

Master

Master

Master, master

_#XXX#_

_-_Cuánta decadencia. Que lugar mas horrible, Murasaki-sama me duele mucho el corazón -decía Nozomi agarrándose el lado izquierdo del pecho. Todo su cuerpo le pesaba, sus ojos ardían, apenas si podía caminar. Permaneció al lado de Murasaki todo el camino de bajada, las escaleras le parecían infinitas. Su alma estaba al borde de la duda, empezó a frustrarse, se sentía cansada; cansada de andar detrás de Murasaki, siempre a sus espaldas. Como una niña, algo la estaba manipulando, algo oscuro. Desde que entraron al inframundo Murasaki le advirtió que tenga cuidado pues las malas intenciones no durarán en manipularla. También le dijo que permaneciera a su lado todo el tiempo. Ese lugar no tenía nombre, era tan, tan, tan, tan maligno que no lo aguantaba. Muchos pensamientos se le pasaron por la cabeza. _"No debí haber venido, maldición" "Me siento extraña, mi cabeza está en otro lado" "Yo y mi curiosidad" "Por que Murasaki siempre va a la cabeza, yo también quiero ser importante" "Mis marionetas nunca estarán al nivel que las de Murasaki" "Aahgg, lo odio, cuanto lo odio" "No que estoy diciendo, Murasaki es una buena persona, algo extraño, si, pero muy amable. Jamás le haría daño". _

_-_Es normal. Dime, ahora mismo me quieres matar. ¿No? -Dejó sorprendida a la chica. Esa pregunta fue directa, Nozomi aguachó la cabeza. Tenía razón, en esos momentos estaba combatiendo contra su voluntad. Quería pero no quería matarlo.

-Muerde tu dedo, veras que se te pasará -la chica obedeció. Al instante ya se sentía de maravilla. Su cuerpo no le pesaba y su corazón latía normal.

-Murasaki-sama, estos dolores... -Fue interrumpida.

-Te lo dije. El inframundo te manipula, te lleva al lado de la maldad. Básicamente te convierte en demonio, por eso querías matarme. Además los mortales no pueden pisar estas tierras, están prohibidas; pero yo soy una excepción. Tu sabes que soy inmortal -Nozomi asintió -estas tierras están divididas por tres faces; la primera: El Inframundo; segunda: El Tártaro; y tercera: El infierno; El Inframundo es gobernado por Mefistófeles, unos de los generales de Satán; El Tártaro esta bajo la protección de Astaroth, el hijo de Satán; y el Infierno esta bajo el control del tan pronunciado Satán -explicó con simpleza.

-Valla, yo siempre pensé que el infierno era solamente uno -dijo la chica.

-Y lo es. Los tres sectores son lo mismo. Solo que cada uno está mas abajo -explicó nuevamente -ahora mismo estamos en el Inframundo, hogar de los condenados. Y también de mi buen amigo Demonio-kun, es decir Mefisto -

-Ahhh, increíble. Murasaki-sama es amigo de Demonios muy fuertes -

**_(Hagamos cuenta que los dos están con sus máscaras)_**

Después de horas bajando por escaleras, los enmascarados llegaron a tierra. El inframundo estaba envuelto en llamas y lava ardiente. Volcanes por doquier, todos en erupción. Charcos de lava se encontraban dispersos, en ellos los demonios se bañaban, y empujaban a los humanos para que se quemen. No morían pero podían sentir el dolor; se quemaban y se regeneraban al instante.

-Dio... -

-Ni lo menciones -interrumpió Murasaki.

-Perdón -

-Si te escuchan, ni yo podría protegerte -dijo al instante -. Andando-

Nozomi asintió con entusiasmo. Su espíritu no sería doblegado tan fácilmente.

-¿Por que no nos miran? ¿Acaso no nos ven? -preguntó la chica.

-No nos miran porque no les interesamos. Nos podrían estar matando cruelmente y ellos no se moverían. Ni si quiera para vernos -respondió el líder.

-Ohhh, que bien -dijo feliz.

**_Catorce minutos después..._**

-Nozomi, mira por allá -apuntó con el dedo. La chica obedeció y pudo notar un punto pequeño a lo lejos -ese punto pequeño es el trono de Mefistófeles –

-¿En verdad? Que decepcionante –

-¿Pensabas que seria un gran castillo? –

-Si, la verdad si. Repleto de demonios y cosas así –

-Pues no. A el no le gustan las cosas grandes ni de lujo, prefiere tener nada, a tener la fidelidad de los demonios –

-Mmm… interesante –

Al acercarse mas, notaron que alrededor del trono habían arboles. Nozomi se extraño pues hace un momento no se encontraba ninguno. Ya mas cerca, no eran unos cuantos arboles sino un enorme bosque. Oscuro y sombrío.

En el trono yacía un hombre normal. No tenia halas ni cuernos como los otros demonios. Vestía como un aldeano y no tenia expresión alguna.

-Ahhh, Murasaki. Me da gusto volverte a ver…

**Gracias por su atención…**

**Chao Chao…**


End file.
